The Lion King 3 : A New Challenge
by waiting2beRESCUED
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are thinking about starting a family and Simba grows more worried every day about his prides safety, but will a new threat to pride rock stop all hopes for a future? FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. A New Beginning

The Lion King 3 : A New Challenge

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

Kiara sighed deeply and stared out into the night. It had been a week since the two prides had joined together and Kiara still felt restless. Kiara smiled at Kovu sleeping beside her and knew that she was just being paranoid. She settled down again and laid her head on her paws. Quickly, she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Simba yawned and stretched his muscles in the heat of the morning sun. Nala padded out of the cave and sat down beside him. The two gave each other loving glances as Kiara and Kovu silently crept down the 'steps' to pride rock. Simba's ear flicked as he heard paw steps. Nala turned and saw her daughter slink off with Kovu hot on her tail.

"Kiara, where are you going?" Simba called out playfully.

"Oh Dad, c'mon. We're just going to have some fun." Kiara winked.

"No you're not, you're going on a hunt with me, remember?" Nala recapitulate.

"Ok, fine. See you later Kovu." Kiara said as she ran over to her mother. She nuzzled her father and mother each in turn then sauntered off with Nala and three other lionesses in tow.

Kovu padded over to Simba and sat down where Simba's mate left him. The tow males rested in silence as they watched the hunters march out into the savannah.

"Kovu, you know one day I will not be here and you will be king now that you and Kiara are…" Simba started unsure of where to go from there.

"Mates." Kovu finished.

"Yes, well. You two aren't actually thinking of having cubs yet, are you?" Simba asked nervously.

Kovu pondered the question and said, "I don't really know for sure, but from what we've talked about, yes."

"Oh," Simba gulped. "Are you sure? I mean, raising cubs is hard, Kovu, and you two aren't more than cubs yourselves." Simba tried to make his argument sound sensible, but Kovu saw through it.

"Simba, we're adults now and I'm sure Kiara wouldn't take kindly to you saying that she's not much older than a cub." Kovu half chuckled.

Simba smiled despite himself, _Maybe I _am _too protective of her._

_*****_

Kiara crouched in the grass and noiselessly tracked the scent of a group of zebra. Her mother and two others fanned out while she and the last lioness stalked around the back of the herd. Kiara and the lioness, Vitani, bolted from behind the herd and rushed them. The duo chased the zebra right into the waiting paws of Nala and the other lionesses. Nala made a quick kill as Vitani jumped onto the back of another zebra. Kiara grabbed the head and bit into its neck. Vitani's weight and Kiara's grip made the zebra falter and collapse to the ground. The other two lionesses, Kwaai and Mag, also made a kill. The five lionesses rejoiced with their good fortune and started to drag the carcasses home.

Kovu smiled as he saw Kiara and Vitani dragging a zebra carcass towards pride rock. He rushed out to help and thought, _Kiara has become a great hunter. The pride will eat well tonight._

After the carcasses where brought onto pride rock and eaten, Kiara and Kovu lay beside each other to nap after such a hearty meal. Kiara sighed, but this time with relief as her and Kovu fell into a shallow cat nap.


	2. Good News

Chapter 2 : Good News

Nala awoke under the shade of an Acacia tree as she heard Kiara running toward her. Nala jumped up in surprise, expecting some sort of trouble but all she got was Kiara's expectant face bounding towards her.

"Mom, Mom! I have a question to ask." Kiara started, breathing heavily.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Nala answered, the worry still not out of her mind.

Kiara became a little nervous and glanced at her paws. "Um, do you think, um..." Kiara giggled anxiously. "Um, well, can I have cubs?" she blurted the question out so fast that Nala had to ask again. "I said, um, can I have…..cubs?" Kiara asked again, more hesitantly.

Nala was taken aback. The thought had never crossed her mind that Kiara wanted to have cubs, but she realized that Kiara was and adult and didn't really need to ask her permission. Kiara's question hung in the air as Nala tried to regain her composure.

"Well," Nala couldn't find the words to say. Kiara glanced at the ground again, sadness showing on her face. Nala smiled. "Of course you can dear. You didn't even have to ask."

Kiara squealed with delight and nuzzled her mother. "Oh, thank you, mother!" with that, Kiara bounded away, sheer joy in her eyes.

Giggling, Nala lay down and decided to finish her cat nap.

*****

"Kovu!" Kiara screamed and barreled into the brown lion. Smiling profusely, Kiara whispered into Kovu's ear as not to proclaim her good news to all the lionesses. Kovu's face turned from shocked to pleasure as he heard the bit of information Kiara had to share with him.

"Kiara that's great!" Kovu himself couldn't stop smiling now. "I love you." He breathed into her ear and Kiara began to smile even wider.

The pair sauntered off together in hopes of finding a secluded spot to start the first step in becoming parents.

*****

What none of the lions knew was that someone was watching their every move.

"So cubs will be on the way soon." A shadow spoke as evil laughter escaped the intruder's mouth.

*****

Sorry this chapter is so short, but this is my first fanfic

please R&R

waiting2beRESCUED


	3. Known

Chapter 3 : Known

The intruder raced back to the outlands before any of the Pridelanders caught him trespassing on their land. He skidded to a halt in front of his pride and roared. His gleaming black eyes only showed one emotion: lust.

*****

Kovu and Kiara pranced back to pride rock when darkness overcame the pridelands. With their eyes gleaming, Simba knew something was different.

"What's going on here?" Simba questioned, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Oh, hi Daddy." Kiara looked down at his golden paws before hers. "We were just having some fun." Kiara glanced over at Kovu and giggled.

"Oh, really?" Simba quipped. "Then into the cave and get some rest." He had a feeling that he knew what Kiara and Kovu had been doing, but he didn't push them.

Kiara and Kovu settled down together near the back of the cave as Simba and Nala settled down together on the raised section in the middle of the cave. The other lionesses, Vitani, Kwaai, Mag, Joni, Uongo, Kilima, Mwembe, Askari, Nyuma, Maji and Wimbo settled all around the royal family. Maji's cubs, Binti and her sister Kumi, nuzzled into her stomach and fell asleep faster than you can say 'lion'.

When the sun rose the next day Binti and Kumi were the first out of the den followed closely by Maji. Simba arose and padded out into the morning sun as Zazu flew down and landed in front of him.

"I'm here for the morning report, sire." Zazu bowed.

Simba nodded, "Go ahead, Zazu."

"Some animals have reported some signs of activity in the outlands, so I flew over the border and saw a male lion with a black mane running deeper into the outlands, and I saw an eaten carcass of an antelope."

Simba was surprised of this news. He didn't think that anyone would move into the outlands so soon, especially a male lion and maybe his pride. "Are you sure, Zazu? Do you think it could have been a hyena?" Simba questioned.

"No, sire, I'm sorry. My eyes did not fail me. A giraffe also told me that he saw many lionesses wandering about last week."

"How many?" At this point, many more lions were emerging from the shadows, including Kiara, Kovu and Nala, who came to sit beside the king.

"He said about eight to eleven." Zazu informed him.

Nala and Kiara gasped as Simba and Kovu glanced worriedly at each other. Both lions knew this could mean war between the two prides, but Simba knew that it had not come to this yet. "Zazu, I want you to check the border every day and tell me of any events that you see." Simba ordered.

Zazu bowed ad flew off with his new mission in mind. The royal family looked out into the distance towards the outlands and sighed. Simba knew that if they waited for the other pride to act first, it could spell death for his. He just didn't want to act too quickly.

Yet.

*****

Another short chapter.

R&R

waitng2beRESCUED


	4. Him

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Rafiki or Zazu BUT I do own all other characters.

Chapter 4 : Him

A few weeks had past since the news of a new pride had reached the king and Zazu had seen no more sign of them. A drought was apparent and many of the herds had been dying off. There was less and less food and Kiara began to become worried for her unborn cub. Kovu spared as much meat as he could, but she was still not getting enough food sustain her and was growing weak. Simba, Nala and the rest of the pride had noticed this change in Kiara and were becoming more concerned.

"Kiara, honey, are you ok?" Nala asked, distress showing plainly on her face.

Kiara looked into her moms eyes and knew that she could lie no longer. "Mom, I'm pregnant." She said barely above a whisper.

Nala looked surprised, although she had seen this coming. "Oh, honey. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom." Kiara replied cheerfully. "Can I tell dad and the other lionesses?"

"Sure, come with me." Kiara rose and followed Nala into the sun. "Everyone, Kiara has something to say."

Kovu rushed over to Kiara's side as he knew what was coming. "Um, I'm, um…" Kiara couldn't bring herself to say it. Kovu whispered into her ear and told her that he was proud of her. After hearing his encouragement, she took a deep breath and stated it as plainly as possible. "I'm pregnant."

Shocked faces appeared all around her but she only looked for one; her father's. Simba was smiling at his daughter with immense love and pride. Kiara beamed as Maji and Vitani congratulated her first.

"Our cubs can play together!" Maji exclaimed gleefully.

Kiara giggled excited with Maji and thanked Vitani for her kind words.

After the quick celebration, Kiara and Kovu told Maji that they would babysit Binti and Kumi for the day while the lionesses went hunting.

"I'm gonna get you!" Binti squealed as she chased Kumi out onto the savannah.

"Oh no, you're not!" Kumi yelled over her shoulder. The two cubs ran as Kiara and Kovu chased after them, laughing from sheer joy. The cubs slowed from exhaustion and collapsed on the ground beside each other, panting. Kiara and Kovu reached them, barely out of breath at all.

"Girls, let's say we play hide and go seek?" Kovu suggested.

Both cubs jumped up and looked expectantly at Kovu. "Kiara's base!" Kumi decided, streaking off to find a hiding place. At the same time, Binti decided that Kovu was it and ran off in the opposite direction. Kovu chuckled and started to count to ten.

"1……2……3……4……5……6……7……8……9……10! Ready or not, here I come!"

Kovu ran off in the direction that Binti went as Kiara lied down. After two minutes, Binti sprinted towards Kiara and bowled into her side. "I'M SAFE!" she yelled at Kovu who was jogging behind her.

"Awe man, you're too fast Binti." Kovu said sarcastically and winked at Kiara. "I'll just go find Kumi then." With that, Kovu ran off in pursuit of Kumi.

"You really are fast, Binti. Good job." Kiara praised Binti.

"Thanks!" Binti exclaimed happily.

After another two minutes, Kovu came back. "Is Kumi back yet?"

"Nope!" Binti laughed. "That means I'm still winning!"

"I'll go back out then." Kovu suggested and turned around.

As soon as Kovu was gone, a male lion with black eyes and a black mane grabbed Binti from behind Kiara and held her in his paw, claw held against her throat.

"Princess Kiara," the lion started.

Kiara spun around, saw the danger that Binti was in and shouted at the intruder. "GIVER HER BACK! KOVU!"

Chuckling, the lion spoke, "I don't think so, not till I get what I want."

Kovu dashed to Kiara's side with Kumi in his jaws and growled. "What do you want?"

The lion nodded in Kiara's direction. "Her."

*****

better?

R&R

waiting2beRESCUED


	5. Second Guessing

**Thanks to both reviewers!!!**

**and especially Kovu 01 !!!**

**heres a new chapter to end your questions, but not forever**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Second Guessing

Kovu dashed to Kiara's side with Kumi in his jaws and growled. "What do you want?"

The lion nodded in Kiara's direction, "Her."

"WHAT?" Kovu roared, loud enough for all of Africa to hear. At this sound, Simba and the lionesses looked out into the savannah, curiosity on their minds.

"You heard me." The lion spoke with so much malice that Kiara shrunk back and hid behind Kovu with Kumi under her paws.

"You will never hurt Kiara or Binti!" Kovu stated through clenched teeth. "Now give her back before I call the pride!"

The lion sniggered again. "If you do, I'll kill her." He said, shaking Binti in his paws. Kovu was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, save Binti but lose Kiara? Say no, but let Binti die? Attack him and probably get killed? The lion was the biggest lion that he had ever seen, even bigger than Simba! He knew that he couldn't choose the first option, but the other two were just as bad, if not worse. Kovu began to sweat under the pressure of the situation. _What would Simba do?_

Kiara noticed Kovu's distress and wished that she could help him in some way. _Oh God, what if he kills her? _Kiara scanned the horizon, hoping that the pride would some how know that they were in trouble._ What if he takes me?_ Kiara began to sweat herself. _No, Kovu wouldn't let that happen! _She glanced at her love and then down at her stomach. _Would he?_

Kovu stared at the black-maned lion. Considering the only options that he had, he was in trouble.

"I'm waiting." The lion snarled. At that moment, Binti screamed as the lion started to dig his nail into her flesh, not yet drawing blood. Simba then new something was wrong. Nala stood up and ran out to where the sound came from, being quickly surpassed by Maji as she raced out to her daughter's cries.

"BINTI!" Maji screeched in distress as she continued to run out into the tall grass.

Kovu heard the cry, and, realizing that help was on the way, took a step towards the intruder.

"Let go of her, now! My pride is on the way." Kovu rumbled.

The black lion took note of Kovu's words and became kind of edgy. "NO! I will have Kiara and the Pridelands, one way or another!" With that, the lion dropped Binti and ran towards Kiara. He scratched her face and drew back his paw, ready to strike again. Kiara yelped and clutched her face, watching the blood drip down her paw. Before the lion could hit Kiara again, Kovu leaped at him and bit his for-leg. The lion growled in pain and pushed Kovu off of him, but before he could bite his neck, Simba roared, as he saw what was happening. The lion turned around and fear crossed his face along with realization. Before he fled, he rumbled five words into Kovu's ear, "Never forget the name, Duma!"

Kovu reared up, trying to catch Duma before he escaped, but missed. Kiara raced to her mates' side and helped him up. She then grabbed Binti and started to comfort her. Maji reached Kumi and Binti mille-seconds later, snatched Kumi in her jaws and politely took Binti from Kiara. Relief flooded Maji's eyes as she saw that neither cub was hurt.

"Thank you, Kiara and Kovu. You saved them!" Tears began to form in her eyes as Simba and Nala reached Kiara.

"Oh, thank god you're ok!" Nala whispered into Kiara's fur as she nuzzled her daughter. "But you're face! What happened?"

"He…attacked me!" Kiara stuttered.

"Who?" Nala questioned.

"That lion, the black one." Kiara then broke down into tears and cried on her mother's shoulder. "I was so……scared." Kiara barely uttered through sobs.

"You're safe, now." Simba reassured her as Kovu put his paw on her shoulder. Simba then turned to Kovu. "Thank you, Kovu. You saved Binti and Kiara, and I don't know how to repay you."

"Simba, it was nothing......really!" Kovu said as he saw the unbelieving look on Simba's face. "Please, you don't have to do anything, what happened to Kiara was my fault. I feel so responsible." Kovu dropped his head in shame, but Kiara licked his cheek.

"You saved me and Binti. You were so brave, thank you."

"Kiara, you should come home now, and Kovu, too." Simba ordered as Kiara leaned on Kovu for support as they sauntered home. Simba looked into the sky. _Thank you, father. You saved my daughter, Kovu, Kumi and Binti from harm. _Simba then breathed in the night air and trotted home with his pride.

* * *

**there it is**

**any new comments, reviwes or ideas welcomed**

**OH, i have a question to ask, which do you like better : short but many chapters, or long but fewer chapters?**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	6. Conversations

**here it is**

**and thanks to Kovu 01 for being so supportive**

**hope you like it!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Conversations

Kiara winced as Rafiki put some sort of goop on her face, as did Kovu when he got some on his chest. Simba chuckled as Nala giggled to herself at the sight of two lions groaning in pain from a bit of medicine. Giving her parents dirty, but not mean, looks, Kiara got up and lied down near the back of the cave beside Kovu. Kovu nuzzled Kiara before quickly succumbing to exhaustion. The two feel asleep almost instantly. Taking heed, the pride followed suit, and none but the King and Queen were left awake. Sighing, Simba stared iut onto the plains, into the Pridelands, into his home. As if reading Simba's thoughts, Nala whispered, "We could have lost our daughter today, the heir to our throne. What would we have done?" Nala began to raise her voice. "What _could_ we have done? What will we do now that the lion has shown his face and threatened our pride? What will that lion, Duma, do next?" Nala ended off as she began, whispering. Simba knelt down and sighed again, wishing he knew just one answer. The two stayed sitting there for hours trying to figure out what had to be done about Duma and his pride. But neither could come up with an answer, that is, until Kovu stepped out of the cave.

"Couldn't sleep," was all that the young prince said to the King and Queen as he ventured out into the moonlit night.

"Neither could we." Nala conveyed.

"What is to be done about Duma?" Kovu queried.

Simba sighed. Nala noticed, with a slight smile, finding humor to her husband's distress, that he'd been doing a lot of that lately. "I don't know, Kovu, I was just pondering the situation myself."

"I think that we should send a scout, like maybe Zazu, to search the Outlands and find that, that…" Kovu stopped himself before saying anything vile. "…filth."

Simba brightened a bit at that idea. "Marvelous, Kovu! You've just solved my problem. See, I was going to plan some sort of meeting with him, the 'filth' as you so called him, but I needed information. Excellent thinking, I can tell that you're going to be a great king." Kovu was taken aback by the king's sudden praise. _A great king? Me?_ Kovu gazed up at the night sky and at the Great Kings who watched the animals below silently. _Are you sure that I'm ready to be a king?_

*****

Duma growled as his mate, Sangue, licked his leg wound. "I could have gotten her. Then I would have two mates and a bargaining chip!" Sangue, who was a little taken aback by his statement, stopped licking and glared at him.

"Two mates? You already have me, the blackest lioness in your midst! What would you need her for?"

"I would have kept Kovu alive so that he could watch Kiara bare my cubs! It would have been the cruelest torture for both him and his mate, a fate worse than death!" Dumas' black eyes glistened in the moonlight as his heart filled even more with hatred and desire.

*****

The sounds of chomping and grinding filled the air as Simba's pride ate from the carcasses that the lionesses brought down that morning, a few weeks later. Simba had sent out Zazu to scout in the Outlands, but came back with only news of a few sightings of carcasses and one or two lionesses. They still didn't know how many lions Duma had in is pride, and until then, they could do nothing to retaliate. Kovu and Simba both knew that the more they waited, the more likely another attack would take place. They gave orders so that no lioness or cub could leave pride rock without two or more lionesses with them. The king was taking no chances with the bloodthirsty pride living on the Pridelands' borders.

"I hate all this waiting," Askari complained to a group of lionesses. "why don't they just attack now? This is making me so paranoid." The others nodded their heads in agreement. None of the lionesses liked to wait around to be attacked, or killed, but Simba could do nothing to calm their nerves.

"Sire! Sire!" Zazu swooped down right in front of where the king was eating. "Sire! Oooh…." Zazu slumped down to rock and fainted.

"Oh, Zazu." Kiara giggled. "It's just meat." The royal family stood up and carried Zazu away from the putrid smelling carcasses and waited for him to awaken.

"Oooh…" Zazu began to come to. "Oh! Sire! I have some news from the Outlands!"

Simba's head snapped to attention, as did the others. "What news? Tell me!"

"Sire, you see, I was flying near a group of antelopes and one of them was talking about being hunted by a strange group of lions. When I heard that, I flew down to talk to them, and they told me that they were hunted by_ nine_ lionesses, and that they lost eight from their herd."

"Nine?!" Nala said, shocked. "Why would they need nine lionesses to go on a hunt?"

"They're making their presence known and are probably sending out every lioness they have to make them look stronger and larger than us!" Simba growled, completely horrified by this news, but trying not to show it.

"Simba, we need to know more." Kovu said, trying to contain a snarl that was forming in his throat.

"You're right. Zazu!"

"Yes, sire?"

"Scout the outlands and tell me exactly how many lions are out there. Once you've done that, I'm going to need you to tell the leader, Duma, that we are to have a meeting by the water hole." Simba ordered.

"At once!" Zazu flew away toward the northern border to search for the Outsider pride.

"Oh, Daddy, what are we going to do?" Kiara asked, terrified for her and her unborn cub or cubs.

Kovu then nuzzled her cheek and whispered for only her to hear, "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

*****

Zazu was focused on his mission and flew as fast as he could to the Outlands. Once there, he noticed eight antelope carcasses, most eaten to the bone. He then saw a group of lionesses sitting under a tree. Zazu stationed himself on a top branch so he could hear their conversation.

"Yakedo, we can't attack them yet! We're not yet strong enough, they have fifteen lions and we have ten!" a dark grey lioness growled.

"She's right." Another grey one added. "We're too weak still."

"Oh, shut up. Henran!" a tan lioness snorted. "We can take them!"

"Yakedo, stop all this nonsense. We take orders from Damu, or he'll bite your ears off!" a golden furred one spoke.

"All I'm saying is that we can take them now!" Yakedo tried to redeem herself for questioning their leader.

"Enough! I will be listening to no more of this!" Sangue roared and trotted off.

The golden lioness shrugged, "What ever, Fuzen, can you tell Yakedo that her idea will get us all KILLED?!"

"Sendo, you're just a chicken. C'mon, someone has to agree with me!" Yakedo pleaded while mumbling under her breath.

"Warui, stop taunting Yakedo!" a new lioness spoke.

"Tsume, you're no fun!" Warui chided.

"Stop this! Or do you all wanted to be killed? I know for a fact that the Pridelanders have a bird that tells them about us!" a pale lioness hissed.

"He knows nothing, Kiba. We've been so good as to check everywhere before speaking!" Fuzen countered.

"All I'm saying is-" Kiba was interrupted by a new voice.

"Guys! Stop talking now! Duma's coming!" another tan lioness yelled.

"What? Chi, come on. He's always in the plotting our next move." Yakedo scoffed.

"No, really! Sangue told him about your little plan to attack now, and he's on his way!" Chi half roared.

"WHAT? No, it was just and idea, my own opinion, not a plan!" Yakedo became very nervous.

"Tell him that."

Zazu had heard enough. He stretched his wings and, as silently as he could, took off toward pride rock. "I must tell Simba!"

* * *

**ok, there it is**

**its a little longer**

**hope it answered all questions!**

**well most**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	7. Not Long Now

**here's the next part**

**hope you like it and thnx to Kovu 01 for being so supportive, yet again :):):)**

**anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Not Long Now

"Simba! Sire!" Zazu shouted as he landed on pride rock. "Sire, I have some important news!"

Simba sat down beside Nala, waiting for the worst. "What is it, 20 or 30 lionesses?"

"No, sire! They only have ten!"

"Ten? Are you sure?" Simba was puzzled, he was sure that there would have been more, but he trusted Zazu.

"Yes sire, I was perched in a tree listening in on a conversation between seven of the lionesses when they said out loud that they only had ten lions in their pride!" Zazu retold his ordeal in the Outlands as quickly as his mouth let him.

"Zazu, go back and tell the leader, Duma, to meet me at the water hole at noon tomorrow!"

"Right away!"

Simba watched as Zazu faded into the sunset. "Daddy, what is it?" Kiara came up behind him with Kovu not far behind.

"Hmm? Oh, Duma's pride only has ten lions in it, including Duma himself!" Simba repeated, finally joyful in two and a half months.

Kovu was ecstatic. "That means that if they attack, they'll be out numbered!"

"Exactly, but I have a feeling that they wont, at least, not for a while." Simba thought aloud.

"See Kiara? Everything's going to be ok." Kovu reassured and nuzzled Kiara before getting up and walking away with her parents.

Kiara smiled and glanced down at her swollen belly. _Not long now._

*****

"Yakedo! What is this I've heard about you planning to attack before I've planned?" Duma stood over Yakedo's cowering body as he yelled at her.

"You don't understand! I wasn't planning, no; I was just voicing my opinion!" Yakedo tried desprately to defend herself from Duma's rage.

"Then why did Sangue say you were?" Duma countered.

"Because she left before the conversation was over!"

"Don't you try and pin your stupidity on me, Yakedo!" Sangue roared, hearing the way that the conversation between the two had changed.

"Silence!" Duma hollered. "I'll let this pass once, just once, because I don't have a clear summary of what happened. Sangue!" Duma called his mate before stalking back to the cave.

*****

_There he is!_ Zazu swooped in and landed in front of the angered Duma and his mate.

"Excuse me, sir, but King Simba has requested your presence at the water hole tomorrow at noon." Zazu explained, regally.

"Has he now? Well, tell _King_ Simba that I won't be attending." With that, Duma turned and padded away with Sangue still by his side.

_What's his problem?_ Zazu asked himself as he jumped into the air.

*****

"What? He refused?" Simba was astonished by Duma's response. He thought that Duma wouldn't pass up a chance to be on the Pridelands with permission.

"Yes, sire. He said that he won't be attending." Zazu bowed and flew off to sleep for the night.

_What will happen now?_ Simba let out his breath that he realized he had been holding in after Zazu told him about Duma's response.

"Daddy, what will happen now?" Kiara asked, repeating Simba's thoughts perfectly. She was becoming more worried about her and her cub or cubs since Zazu had returned. _I'll keep you safe, I promise._ Kovu's words kept repeating in her head over and over again.

Simba decided to answer as honestly as he could. "Honey, I don't know."

*****

Rafiki had shown up the next day, wanting to checkup on Kiara and her cubs, but Simba knew the real reason for why he was here.

"Kiara is fine and she will be having two healthy cubs soon." Rafiki announced after his examination. Nala squealed excitedly as she congratulated her daughter. Kovu was beaming at the idea of being a father to two healthy cubs. Kiara gave him a loving look as she disappeared underneath a pile of excited lionesses.

"Simba, can you come over here, please?" Rafiki asked the King as he sat down on the edge of pride rick.

Simba obliged and sat down next to his oldest friend. "Yes, Rafiki, what's concerning you?"

"Simba, a dangerous force is building up, though they may be small, they are stronger than you think."

Simba knew what he was talking about, the Outlander pride, and he thanked Rafiki for coming and dismissed him to go home. _Father, why have you not told me sooner?_ Simba asked as he looked up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Simba! Haven't you got something to say to your daughter?" Nala teased him and padded back to her overjoyed daughter. Simba smiled and joined the celebration.

*****

Kiara's ear twitched in her sleep.

_Kiara was racing through the savannah trying to get back to pride rock as fast as she could. The cries of dying lionesses reached her ears like the sound of an out of tune violin, screeching. Every time she took a step, pride rock inched away, never letting her get close enough to climb the steps. With a burst of speed, Kiara darted to the first step and reached it without it moving away. She glanced up and saw a brown paw hanging over the edge of the rock. Quickening her pace, she dashed up._

"_Kovu, NO! Please don't!" Kiara ran up to Kovu's paw. "Don't leave me." Kiara started to cry at the sight of Kovu's dead body lying on pride rick stained read with blood._

_As she wiped away her tears, Duma walked out of the gloom and grinned._

Startled, Kiara awoke in the middle of the night, still lying beside Kovu. She watched as his chest moved up and down melodically as he breathed. Sighing, Kiara placed her head on her paws and fell back asleep, blaming the dream on her hormones.

*****

Duma stretched and padded out of the cave. Sangue soon joined him followed by his pride. Smirking in the morning sun, Duma roared and trotted off to the north.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**i made this one a little longer, i think im getting the hangof writing longer chapters and stories**

**thnx 4 reading**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	8. Allies

**heres the nest chapter, hope you all like it**

**Kovu01 - all i did yesterday was read and write stories to, so im just as bad**

**anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Allies

Duma and his pride raced out onto the Pridelands. Veering left, Duma led the pride toward a darkened area where bones filled the crevasses. Maniac laughter echoed through the caves as the lions marched closer. Duma signaled for his pride to hang back, all but Sangue.

"Ooh, who do we have here?" A hyena ventured out of a cave mouth.

"I don't know, do you, Ed?" Another stalked out and stood beside the first. A third hyena waltzed out and shook his head 'no'.

"I'm here to offer you a proposition." Duma said, matter-of-factly.

"What kind of proposition?" the first asked.

Duma sat down. "A share of the Pridelands."

The three hyenas were at a loss for words.

"But you would need to do your share of work." Duma cocked an eyebrow. "If you're up for it."

The hyenas gave each other sidelong glances. "What if we aren't?" the first spoke again, with less confidence than before.

"Then my pride will attack." With that, eight lionesses emerged form the shadows. The hyenas gulped.

"What do we have to do?" the second asked.

"Banzai, shut up! What will we have to do to gain our share?" the first scolded, and then asked Duma the question more warily.

"Fight against the current Pridelanders with us."

"And why should we?" Banzai asked, not being at all cautious.

"Because we have something in common." Duma said, icily.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" the first inquired.

"An enemy."

*****

Kovu stretched in the morning sun as Kiara padded out behind him, her belly swaying as she moved.

"Look who just woke up, its waddles!" Kovu teased Kiara as she waddled past him like a penguin.

"Oh, shush!" Kiara giggled and swiped at his head, missing widely as he ducked.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to catch me!" Kovu joked and snickered as he playfully romped away.

"Oooo, I'm gonna get you now!" Kiara chased after him, but at a slow pace because her stomach prevented extensive movement.

"C'mon Kiara, you can move faster than that!"

"No, I can't, stop teasing me!" Kiara slowed her pace as she was getting tired. "Kovu, slow dow-" Kiara collapsed in pain as her lower stomach cramped up.

Kovu stopped when he saw Kiara collapse behind him. Rushing back to her, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Kiara gave Kovu a reassuring look and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kiara said smiling weakly.

"Let's get you back, ok?" Kiara nodded as Kovu let her lean on his shoulder while they walked back to pride rock at a slow pace.

*****

Duma smiled at his own genius. His pride of ten plus thirteen hyenas was definitely enough to kill all those wretched Pridelanders and take the lands as his own. Sangue came over to her mate and licked his cheek once before stepping out into the sun.

"Wait. Rally the lionesses; we're heading out just before sunset."

*****

Simba was pacing back and forth, waiting for Zazu to bring him news of the Outlanders. They were not in the Outlands yesterday and Simba was growing anxious.

"Simba, any word?" Nala asked, sauntering up to him.

"Not yet." Nala sat down and Simba padded over to her, licking her cheek. The two shared a peaceful moment together before Zazu appeared, flying towards them.

"Sire, the Outlanders are on their way to pride rock with a group of hyenas, and Duma has requested to see you!"

"What? I thought all the hyenas left after Scar died!"

"Apparently not, because both the Outlanders and the hyenas are on their way to the water hole!"

"Nala, get Kovu and come with me. Zazu, gather the lionesses. Kiara!"

"Yes, Father?" Kiara said ask she walked over to Simba.

"You will have to stay here with Kumi and Binti." Simba ordered. "You cannot come."

Kiara looked down at her stomach and understood. "Alright."

Kovu raced into the cave followed closely by Nala. Kiara nuzzled Kovu once before the three departed. Kovu turned around and mouthed the words; _I'll keep you safe, I promise,_ before turning back and trotting out to battle.

Looking up to the sky, Kiara whispered. _Please keep them safe._ "Kumi, Binti, come inside. It's getting late." With that, Kiara followed the cubs and lied down near the entrance to the cave.

*****

Simba roared with disgust as he saw who was waiting for him. "Shensi, Banzai and Ed. Duma, you have chosen your allies well."

Duma dropped his head slightly. "I see that you four know each other." Duma smirked.

"In a way. We have more important things to talk about." Simba was evasive in his answer.

"In what way? Can you refresh everyone's memories by telling them who killed Scar, or better yet, Mufasa?" Duma sneered as he waited for Simba's response.

"No more of this banter. Duma, why are you here?" Simba growled.

"I came to offer you a deal." Simba stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "Leave now, and never return."

Simba's jaw dropped at those words, the same ones that Scar said to him when he was a cub. "And what if we don't?"

"You all die."

* * *

**there it is**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	9. In the Claws of Death

**here is the next chapter**

**hop u like**

* * *

Chapter 9 : In the Claws of Death

Simba's pride gasped. Duma was waiting for Simba's answer, but Simba wouldn't give in.

"We'll either win, or die trying." He growled. "Attack!"

At his words, the Pridelanders sped ahead and each took a lioness, but four were left over. Thirteen hyenas attacked the remaining four lions and they were soon drowned by raging teeth and claws.

Duma roared as Kovu tackled him to the ground and raked his hind-claws on his underbelly. Kovu then tried to find Duma's neck, but his mane too thick for Kovu to get through. Using Kovu's pause, Duma kicked him in the gut and sent Kovu flying. Landing hard, Kovu tried to get up, but felt woozy, and faltered. Duma leered at Kovu, lying down and helpless, and bent over to finish him off. From the left, Simba jumped and grabbed Duma by the scruff of his neck and yanked him to the ground. Kovu stood, found his balance and helped Simba over take Duma. But Duma was strong, and threw off his attackers. As soon as he was free, Duma dashed away from the water hole and into the brush.

Triumphant, the two lions strode over to where four lionesses were being torn apart by the hyenas and leapt into the fight. Clawing his way through mass of hyenas, Kovu finally came upon the middle and dragged two severely injured lionesses out of the mob. Panting, Kovu bounded back into the fight and started to shred all of his opponents. Pretty soon, all of the hyenas were fleeing the scene, except three. Shensi, Banzai and Ed were battling with Simba, and to Kovu's horror, were winning. Sprinting as fast as Kovu's legs could carry him, he raced to Simba's aid. Hurling himself at Banzai, Kovu tore his tail right off and sent Banzai screaming into the undergrowth. Simba was still wrestling with Ed and Shensi, but Kovu drove himself into Ed's side, flinging him right into a rock where Ed lay, motionless. Jubilant, Kovu ripped Shensi off of Simba and tossed her aside. Helping Simba up, the two males raced back into the carnage, but Kovu was jerked backwards by Shensi. Raising his paw, Simba hit Shensi's face and she collapsed, unconscious.

Nala was squaring off with Sangue. Both raised their paws and knocked the other off her feet. Getting up faster, Nala cuffed Sangue in the head and sent her sprawling backwards. Sangue got up and shoved Nala over, clawing at her stomach. Breathing heavily, Nala stood and smacked Sangue to the floor. Yanking the lioness up, Nala sunk her teeth into her neck and dropped her lifeless body on the bloodstained earth. _That was for my daughter._

After the Pridelanders had defeated the Outlanders and the hyenas, Simba went to count the dead and realized six Outlanders and nine hyenas were dead, including Ed, but one Pridelander was dead, Maji.

"How am I going to tell her cubs?" Simba lowered his head in sadness.

"It wasn't your fault, Simba." Kovu said, reassuringly. "Let's go tell Kiara the good news and the girls about their mother."

Simba nodded in agreement and both left the scene followed by Nala and ten lionesses.

*****

Kiara awoke as a shadow entered the cave. "Kovu?"

"Nope, but you're close." The dark figure approached Kiara and grinned, his wounds still bleeding.

"Duma!" Kiara gasped and quickly stood up, her stomach swaying as she moved. Kumi and Binti woke up and screamed at the figure looming over Kiara. "Girls, stay back!" Both cubs crept to the back of the den. "Don't hurt me, please! I'm pregnant!" she desperately pleaded.

He chuckled. "I was going to let you live, seeing as your husband and pride are dead, but maybe-"

Duma was cut off by Kiara. "Dead? They can't be, Kovu promised that they would come back!" tears started to stream down Kiara's face. "He....promised." Kiara hung her head in despair.

"Well, what do you know? He lied." Duma leered at the sobbing Kiara, barely able to hold in his laughter. "But since you asked not to be harmed, I will kill you." Duma's eyes glistened in the dark cave as he stepped closer to Kiara. "Before I kill you, I might just rip those cubs right out of your stomach!" he began to chortle as he took another step towards Kiara.

Kiara began to shiver at Duma's words. "You will never harm my cubs!"

Snorting, Duma lifted his paw and unsheathed his claws. Kiara shrank back and tried to hiss, but failing in fear. Duma began to laugh even harder. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

_This is it, I'm going to die._ Kiara closed her eyes and waited for death. Duma hit her in the head putting her close to unconsciousness. She screeched as a claw dug into her flesh. Clenching her teeth, Kiara waited for the next gash, but it didn't come. Instead she heard roars and opened her eyes. Blood was flowing out of her wound on her abdomen. She looked up and saw Kovu struggling with Duma. Simba came up behind Duma and threw him to the ground, placing his paw on his throat.

"You have two options; run away and never return or die." Simba growled while Kovu bit into his for-leg making the large lion gasp in pain. Fear passed across Duma's face as he shoved the lions off of him and ran towards the Outlands.

Smiling, Kiara took a tentative step towards Kovu. "Kovu...you're not dead." Kiara felt immense joy as she realized that what Duma had told her was a lie. As blood cascaded down her flank, Kiara collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

**i** **know its short**

**hope u liked it anyway**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	10. Through the Fire and Flames

**here's the next chapter**

**hope it keeps you guessing!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Through the Fire and Flames

Yakedo stopped once she reached the Outlands. Nervously, she looked around for the other lionesses. "Tsume? Kiba? Chi? Henran? Sangue? Fuzen? Warui? Sendo? Sangue? Anyone?" Yakedo collapsed in both exhaustion and grief when four paws stepped out of the gloom.

"Yakedo, I'm ok." Tsume lied down beside her friend. "Chi is too."

Yakedo looked up and saw two bloody but happy faces looking at her. "What about the rest?" Yakedo began to cry at the thought of losing all of the friends she knew since she was a cub.

"Yakedo, Chi and I are fine, but the others-" Tsume stopped, unable to complete the sentence.

Chi finished. "The others are, well they're-" Chi took a breath. "Dead."

Yakedo knew that the end of the sentence was death, but hearing it made it all worse. "Are, are you sure?"

Tsume looked away and let a tear fall. "Y-yes."

The younger lionesses, Yakedo and Chi, sobbed while Tsume walked away. "Girls, listen. Do you hear that?"

At Tsume's words, Duma waltzed out of the shadows. "Ladies, we have some serious damage to mend."

*****

Kiara blinked a couple times, trying to clear the fog that hung over her eyes.

"Kiara, you're awake!" a worried Kovu rushed over to see how his mate was doing. "How are you feeling?"

Kiara blinked again, but the fog wouldn't go away. "Kovu, is that you? Bu-but he said you were all dead!"

Kovu was confused. "Who said that?"

"D-Duma…" Kiara stuttered and blacked out again.

When Kiara came to, she was alone, as far as she could tell with the fog still over her eyes.

"Kovu…Kovu." Kiara uttered barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here." Kovu stroked Kiara's paw while she woke up fully. "Are you ok?"

"There's a fog over my eyes, but I think that it will go away, right?" Kiara asked, begging for reassurance.

"Yep, Rafiki said this might happen." Kovu smiled, he was glad that Kiara was ok. "What happened before we came back?"

"I-I remember telling the girls to-" Kiara was interrupted by Simba.

"Your mother and I need to hear this too." Simba winked and sat down beside Nala. "Go ahead."

"I remember telling the girls to stay back when Duma entered the den. He told me that you were all dead and he said that he would…" Kiara stopped because she couldn't hold back the sobs that were trying to escape from her throat. Kovu nuzzled her and she continued. "He tried to…to rip the cubs from inside me and…and then to kill me." Kiara then collapsed into tears as Kovu held her up.

"It's ok, Kiara, you did great." Simba smiled warmly.

Kiara stood up but winced as the gash on her abdomen re-opened. "Kiara, maybe you should sit down while I tell someone to get Rafiki." Simba ordered Uongo to fetch Rafiki and some medicine.

Kiara lied down and Kovu lied down beside her to wait. Simba and Nala went outside to take care of their royal duties.

"Kiara, I'm so glad you're ok. If I'd lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have found a way." Kiara winked and giggled, over her recent meltdown, but was cut short by a pain in her side.

"You ok? Is it the cubs?" Kovu asked, tentatively.

"Yes and yes. Guess what?"

"What?" Kovu cocked his head.

"Less than a week till our little cubs are born!"

"I forgot it was so close, I can barely wait to be a father!" Kovu said, very eager.

"Kiara, I have some medicine for your gash." Rafiki announced, carrying a leaf full of some putrid smelling goop. "Let me put it on." Kiara lied still as Rafiki wiped the medicine on the wound.

"You're father wants me to check on the cubs." Kiara nodded while Rafiki prodded her stomach. After a few minutes of poking, Rafiki proclaimed, "I'm glad to say that you're cubs are fine and that you're due any day now!" Kiara and Kovu glowed with pride at this news.

*****

Chi awoke beside the remaining lions in her pride. Yawning, she woke up Yakedo and Tsume and brought them out of ear shot of the sleeping Duma.

"I don't want to attack the Pridelanders again, and I don't think that you two do either." Chi assumed.

"After what happened yesterday, I don't want to fight another Pridelander again." Yakedo said.

"I agree completely with both of you. Duma's new plan will surely get us killed!" Tsume said, containing a growl.

"But what can we do to stop him?" Yakedo asked nervously.

"I don't know yet, but let's keep thinking. The day before our scheduled attack, we'll meet under the mango tree and make a plan." The other lionesses nodded at Tsume's words, now more confident because they had a plan.

*****

"Kovu, stop it! You're tickling me!" Kiara whined through bouts of laughter.

Kovu stopped flicking his tail and smiled. _She's so easy to tickle!_ "I'm sorry that you're just the most ticklish lioness in the whole of Africa, but waving my tail side to side helps me concentrate!" Kovu tried to say with a straight face, but lost it was he saw the skeptical look on Kiara's face. Laughing, both cats didn't notice the figure approaching.

* * *

**there it is**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	11. Narajana

**here's the next chapter**

**hope you like ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Narajana

Simba and Nala stared solemnly down and the two crying cubs, wishing that they could do something else to comfort them. The royal couple had just broken the news to Kumi and Binti about their mother, and the two were taking it badly.

"Mommy's……g-gone." Kumi sobbed, trying desperately to remember her mother's voice.

Binti, taking it just as bad, couldn't even form words. She was in too much misery to even think.

Letting loose a few tears, Nala leaned against Simba, brought to tears by the two grieving cubs.

Vitani, the regular babysitter because she was the youngest lioness, came forward and took the cubs away to calm them down. The King and Queen padded out of the den and sat on the edge of pride rock.

*

Still giggling, Kiara and Kovu bent down to drink from the water hole. While Kiara was lapping up the water, Kovu nudged her into the shallows. Screaming, Kiara got up and waddled over to where Kovu was laughing. Slowly, she sat down and began to lick her fur dry.

"Oh, c'mon Kiara. You gotta admit that it was funny!" Kovu tried to lighten Kiara's mood.

Glancing up at Kovu, Kiara glared, trying to hold back a smile. She had found it funny, but Kiara wanted to get Kovu back by making him freak out. Kovu began to think that Kiara was for real, and not kidding around.

"Kiara I am sorry. Did I hurt the cubs?"

Seeing Kovu actually freaking out, Kiara started to laugh, shattering her composure. "I'm sorry, but I just had to get you back for pushing me in the water."

Kovu let out a breath and grinned, letting her know that he thought it was humorous. In a way.

Both lions jerked their head up as they heard a rustle from behind them. Spinning around, Kovu saw two tawny paws step out of the bushes.

"Please don't attack me; I must talk with you."

*

Simba raised his head as his daughter and her mate stepped onto pride rock, followed by a tan lioness.

"Simba, she has something that you need to hear." Kovu gave Simba a hard stare as he spoke.

"What is it?" Simba asked, giving Kovu an anxious stare back.

"She needs to tell it."

Simba sat down and motioned for the others to follow. When seated, the lioness started.

"I'm Tsume and you all must know that Duma is planning another attack, but not frontal." Tsume said, her voice quavering.

Gasps escaped all of the lionesses mouths at her words.

"What do you mean?" Simba enquired.

"Duma is going to try and kill you by infecting the herds. I don't know how, but that's all that he told us." She tried to explain.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Nyuma called out from the back.

"Yes, how?" Kovu asked, intrigued.

"You can't, but I'll try." She sighed. "I never wanted to be included in the attack two days ago, but I had no choice. Ever since I joined Duma's pride three years ago, I've been his slave and never once had the guts to try and stop him from killing the innocent. He has slaughtered many a lion, and I've lived through it all. Everyday I wish I could go back and try to stop Duma, but I can't. Now he wants to terrorize you. He told me that he has had a crush on Kiara ever since he was a cub, but he said that Simba threw him out of the pride when he killed Sarabi and Sarafina. Of course, he said it was by accident, but I wonder how many of you see it that way." Joni began to cry at her words, as did Nala and Wimbo. "But I've had enough." Tsume's eyes shone with rebellion and longing. "After one of yours, one of Duma's, pride members died, I cracked. As soon as he had told me and the remaining two lionesses his plan, I left my friends to tell you." Her eyes now shone with sorrow. "I cannot return now that I've told you about Duma's plot, so I modestly ask to join your pride."

Simba thought about all that had been said and realized that Duma's history had been true, although he was called Naranja then.

"I know and believe what you have said to be true, as do many of the older lionesses. You may join my pride." Simba nodded his approval of her words and stood.

All the other lionesses stood as well, and walked away.

"Thank you so very much, Simba. I am forever in your debt." Tsume lowered her head.

"You owe me nothing. We know of Duma's plot and I remember him now, all because of you. For that, I thank you."

Nala and Wimbo, those who were closest to Sarabi and Sarafina, began discuss the past. Joni, Duma's mother, sat by herself, quietly mourning her alive but evil son.

Kiara and Kovu glanced at each other and walked back out onto the plains.

*

"Where has she gone?" Duma shouted at Chi and Yakedo.

Stuttering, the two lionesses shook their heads in fear. "We have no idea."

"You must know something!" Duma roared in annoyance. "She couldn't have just disappeared."

* * *

**there it is**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	12. Our Own Demise

**sorry i ahvent written in a while. i had volleyball tournies and gold-medal games to got to**

**anyway, heres the next chapter!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Our Own Demise

Duma scanned the horizon, frantically looking for any sign of Tsume. Growling, he jumped off the rock after finding no indication of her anywhere.

"Chi, Yakedo!"

Both lionesses appeared in front of Duma, fear showing in their eyes. Ever since Tsume left, Duma had been hard on them and they were always scared.

"Where are the herds?" Dumas asked, regally.

"On our side of the water hole." Chi responded with anxiety.

"Good. Get the red flowers and come with me." Duma stalked off, followed by the two lionesses holding red flowers in their jaws.

*

Kiara and Kovu were sunning themselves on the rocks behind pride rock. Nala padded over to them and lied down beside her daughter.

She smiled at Kiara and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok, I guess." Kiara sighed, her rather large stomach obviously making her uncomfortable. "It's got to be soon, right?"

"Yes, Rafiki said two days ago that it would be any day now, remember?" Nala reassured her very nervous, heavily pregnant daughter.

Kiara nodded her head and laid it down on her paws. Kovu licked her ear and placed his head on her own, purring.

"It's gonna be soon, I promise." Kovu closed his eyes.

*

Tsume, Wimbo, Joni, Nyuma, Mwembe, Kwaai, Mag, Uongo, Askari and Kilima went out hunting while the royal family relaxed and Vitani babysat the now adolescent cubs. The hunters had to bring back three zebras and two antelope in order to feed the whole pride.

After everyone ate, Tsume walked away from pride rock and sat by the water hole, looking at her reflection in the water. Because she was so caught up in her thoughts, Tsume didn't hear the approaching feet until they were almost upon her. Turning her head, she saw a whole herd of wildebeest zip through the water hole as a few jumped over her head. Lowering herself to the ground, Tsume waited until the chaos ended. Knowing that herds never moved that fast unless they were being pursued, Tsume crouched in the grass and waited. When no predator appeared, she stood up and stretched her muscles.

While licking her fur, Tsume noticed a red splotch in the bushes where the wildebeest had come from. Curiosity shadowing her judgment, she crept over to the fleck of red. When she was five feet from the red blemish, Tsume realized that it was a flower. _I've never seen a red flower before._ Tsume thought about Duma's plan and a sudden understanding emerged into her mind. _Poisonous flowers! He's fed a herd of wildebeest poisonous flowers! That's how he's going to destroy the Pridelanders._

Tsume dashed off in the direction of pride rock.

*

Kiara awoke to footsteps climbing up the rocks.

"King Simba! Queen Nala! Please! I have some very important information!" Tsume panted.

"Tsume, what is it?" Simba stood up with concern.

"Duma, he has poisoned a herd of wildebeest! That's how he's going to destroy you all!" Tsume gasped for air and reworded her sentance. "Us all."

Simba and Nala were horrified. Poison? That was unheard of.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked, shocked.

"Yes, I found some of the poison. It was a red flower. I think Duma had fed it to the herd."

"Alright. Nala, tell all the lioness not to hunt any wildebeest." Simba ordered and followed Nala towards the shade where the lionesses were resting.

Tsume let out a breath and went to lie down with the others.

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other with worry. Kiara nuzzled her mate and hung her head.

"Kovu, Duma's still out there and he wants even more revenge. What will we do?" Kiara asked, uneased by the whole situation.

"Shh, it'll be ok. Simba is a great King. He will keep you and our cubs safe. Trust me." Kovu smiled down and Kiara's wet cheeks.

"You will too, right?" Kiara asked, letting out a few sobs.

"Of course, you know I will. Nothing will ever hurt you. Not on my watch."

*

Chi and Yakedo paced nervously until Duma stepped into the moonlight.

"Tsume has betrayed us."

Chi and Yakedo gasped in surprise. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes!" Both lionesses flinched at Duma's harsh words. "I saw her investigate the wildebeest stampede and run off in the direction of pride rock. Now the Pridelanders won't eat wildebeest for days!" Duma roared with rage. "Our plan is ruined!"

"What will we do?" Yakedo asked, becoming less afraid of Duma.

"We will attack."

"What? There are only three of us!" Chi retorted.

"Yeah, we can't fight a pride of fifteen!" Yakedo voiced.

Duma said between clenched teeth, "You will do as instructed."

"No, this will lead to our own demise! We're leaving." Yakedo and Chi stalked off toward the Pridelands.

"Get back here! I saved you two from death!" Duma half roared, half pleaded, but the two lionesses kept walking.

* * *

**there it is, hope you liked it!!!!!**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	13. Stuck Anguish

**heres the next chapter**

**hope it keeps you guessing, and anxious!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Stuck Anguish

Growling, Duma lied down and closed his eyes, still thinking of Chi, Tsume and Yakedo, but especially of Kiara. He would get revenge, when the Pridelanders least expect it.

*

Chi and Yakedo slunk off toward the pridelands. They both hoped that Simba would forgive them and let them join his pride.

"Chi, do you really think that Simba will let us join his pride?" Yakedo asked, nervously.

"Of course, he has a heart, not like Duma."

*

Kiara lay motionless as she slept, only her large stomach rising up and down. Waking up, she looked around the den. _Where is Kovu?_ Just as she thought about Kovu, he appeared at the opening.

"Good morning, Kiara." Kovu said, cheerfully.

Smiling, Kiara stood up and waddled over to her mate. "Good morning to you, too." The two nuzzled for a few minutes before stepping out into the sunlight. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in Kiara's lower stomach. Her legs collapsed from under her as she moaned in agony. Kovu stopped and rushed over to Kiara's side.

"Kiara, are you ok?" Kovu asked, worriedly. "Should I get help?"

Gasping in pain, Kiara managed to utter three words. "Don't leave me."

Kovu was torn, he wanted to get help because both he and Kiara didn't know what to do, but he also didn't want to leave Kiara when she was in so much pain.

"But, we need help." Kovu tried to get Kiara to reconsider. "Please, I'll be right back."

"No! Please…." Kiara couldn't say anything more as a wave of cramps rushed through her body.

Turning toward pride rock, Kovu let out a roar load enough to wake the dead. Hoping that the other lions would know what it meant, Kovu sat down and waited by Kiara's side.

The whole pride came running toward the Prince and Princess when they heard Kovu's roar. Knowing what it meant, Nala and Joni, the two most experienced lionesses, rushed out to Kiara's aid. Wincing in pain, Kiara clenched her teeth and tried to call for Kovu. Seeing Kiara in pain, Kovu was extremely distressed, but he could do nothing to stop it.

"It'll be ok, Kiara. I promise." Kovu tried to sound reassuring though he was obviously distraught.

"Kiara, you have to push. Rafiki will be here soon, but until then, you must try." Nala advised.

Moaning, Kiara began to push as Nala suggested, but got nowhere. A ripple of pain surged through her lower torso as Kiara tried to push harder.

"It's stuck!" Kiara cried, trying not to freak out while gasping for air.

A frantic look washed over Kovu's face. _Stuck? But how will it be born?_ "Nala, what do we do?"

*

Chi and Yakedo raced into the pridelands when they heard a lioness cry in pain.

"Yakedo, come on. Someone's in trouble!" the two Outsiders rushed deeper into Simba's territory. Skidding, the two lionesses stopped when they saw a group of lions hanging around in the shade of the umbrella trees.

*

Duma's head shot up at the sound of an anguished cry. Jumping to his feet, Duma climbed up to the top of his rock. Looking out onto the savannah, Duma saw a group of animals about a mile from the water hole, on the Pridelanders' side. Leaping to the ground, Duma padded out towards the pridelands.

*

Rafiki hobbled as fast as his legs could carry him. Kiara's cries only made him move faster. _I know what to do! I just need to get there in time!_

* * *

**i know it was a cliffie, a mean cliffie, but i have to keep you reading some how**

**anyway, R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	14. The Birth

**heres the next chapter, hope you like it**

**and i hope you like the new cliffie!!!!! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 14 : The Birth

Rafiki scampered as fast as he could, trying to get to Kiara before the cubs died. Because one of the cubs was stuck, the other couldn't be born. If both cubs didn't exit the uterus quickly, they would die because they couldn't breath. If that happened, Kiara would die as well. _Damn, I know how to save the cubs and their mother! I just can't get there fast enough!_

*

Chi and Yakedo cautiously stepped toward the group of lions. They didn't know what was going on, but they also didn't want to disturb the obvious 'pride' moment.

Shuffling their feet, both lionesses called out to Simba.

"Um, excuse me. Sire?" Chi asked, uneasily.

Simba turned away from his desperate daughter and padded over to the two new lionesses. "Yes, what is it?"

Chi and Yakedo noticed how distraught the King looked and wondered what was going on. Yakedo spoke first. "We would like to join your pride."

"And why is that?"

"Because we need a pride to live in." Chi answered, respectfully.

"Who did you leave?"

"Duma." At the mention of his name, all of the lions turned their heads in the newcomer's direction.

Simba made sure that he had heard her correctly. "Duma?"

"Yes, we realized that he was a complete idiot and would get us both killed in his next plan. He was going to lead us into a full on attack, three against fifteen!" Yakedo spat out the last three words with disgust.

"Then why did you follow him for so long?"

Simba's question hung in the air for a long while, the only noise audible were Kiara's gasps for breath and Kovu's frantic murmurs of comfort. Nala was still hunched by her daughter's side, praying that Rafiki would get there soon.

"Simba, we need help, fast!" Kovu's cries voiced out of the silence. "Kiara can't hold on for much longer! Please."

Simba turned around. Nodding his head, he called, "Kilima, find Rafiki and bring him, quickly!" As he ordered, Kilima rushed out to find the old baboon.

Kiara wailed in pain as she continued to try on push the stuck cub from her uterus. Kovu leaned down and licked her cheek. "Just hold on until Rafiki gets here."

Concerned parents, Nala and Simba, hurried over to where Kiara was laying down. "Sweetie, you'll be ok." Simba tried to relieve Kiara's nerves, but to no avail. Her instincts still told her to push, even though they made it worse.

"Kovu, I-I can't…do it."

*

Duma heard more screeches coming from the water hole. He quietly ambled toward the noise. Peering out from behind a baobab tree, he saw Simba's pride and Chi and Yakedo.

_So they went to see Simba, eh? Well I can make sure that they don't get welcomed._

*

Rafiki kept up his pace and he could see pride rock getting larger. The water hole was only a few minutes away, but it could have been days and wouldn't matter. He needed to get there now.

As soon as he thought that, Kilima skidded to a stop in front of him.

Panting, Kilima tried to explain. "Kiara….needs you're….help. Simba…told me…to….to get you."

Understanding, Rafiki tried to move even faster than he was initially.

*

Kiara was still whimpering in pain as Rafiki reached the lions.

"Rafiki, please help Kiara." Nala was about to cry, her daughter and her grandchildren dying was too much for her. "Just don't let her die."

Rafiki then bent over Kiara's rear end and began to prod. Everyone watched as Rafiki started to fix the position that the stuck was in. Holding his breath, Kovu waited until Rafiki gave the ok. Panting, Kiara began to push. The first cub that was born was a still-born, obviously because of the strain that it was put to.

Kovu let loose one tear when he saw that his first son was dead. Looking back at Kiara, he nuzzled her and sat down by her head. At that instant, her body gave another push as a second cub exited her body. This one was a girl, who was alive. Joyful, Kovu nuzzled his first daughter. Kiara smiled and licked her cheek.

Just as soon as the second cub had left her body, her stomach convulsed as another was being shoved from her.

When the third cub was born, all the lions gasped. Rafiki had told that there would be two, but three? Kovu was elated as he noticed that the third cub was a boy. _A daughter and a son!_

Kiara still had to deliver the after-birth. At this one last effort, she succumbed to unconsciousness.

*

Duma roared with outrage. Two healthy cubs? Outrageous! Kovu was too lucky, it should be him! If he couldn't have Kiara, then no one could!

* * *

**there it is, i hope you read the final chapters!!!! coming soon!!**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	15. Ihana and Njano

**here it is**

**hope you like it!!!!!1**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Ihana and Njano

Kiara awoke next to Kovu and her two living cubs as they suckled. Lifting her head, she looked around the cave and noticed that the sun was rising. She looked down at her cubs and smiled, glad that these two were healthy.

Kovu opened his eyes and stood up, stretching his sleepy muscles. As he watched the sunrise, Kiara sat up and nuzzled Kovu's dark mane.

"Oh, you're up!"

"Yes, and I'm ok." Kiara smiled, stopping Kovu before he even asked how she was feeling.

Kovu chuckled as the two cubs stumbled over each other to get to their mother. Giggling also, Kiara lied down and let the cubs snuggled into her belly fur. "They're quite a handful already!"

"Yes, they are." A voice said, coming from the mouth of the den.

Turning their heads, Kiara and Kovu saw Simba and Nala pad into the cave. "I'm so glad that you're ok, Kiara. I was so worried!" Nala said as she bent over and nuzzled her daughter.

"Mother, I'm fine."

"What have you named them?" Simba asked.

Kiara looked down at the little girl. She had dark red fur, like Kovu's but with red in it. Her underbelly was a dark cream color and her eyes were ruby red, the royal red. "The girl's name is Ihana." Kiara then turned to the boy. He had a golden coat, like Simba, but his mane was almost black, like Kovu's. His eyes were the color of stone, a grey with red flecks. "The boy's name is Njano."

Kovu smiled at his two cubs, Ihana and Njano. "Kiara, they're wonderful names."

"Yes, and they're so beautiful." Nala agreed and nuzzled each cub in turn.

Beaming proudly down at his daughter, Simba laughed as the cubs rolled over one another.

"Father, where is my first born?" Kiara suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kovu and Simba were startled. "We buried him where we buried Sarabi and Sarafina." Nala said, noticing the men's discomfort.

"Can I see him?" Kiara asked. "I would like to see my Soleil."

Simba nodded. "Vitani can you watch these two?" Vitani agreed and the four adults walked over to Soleil's grave.

Kiara sat down and whispered something to the grave.

"It's ok, Kiara. He would've made a fine King." Kovu soothed her as Kiara let loose one tear that fell onto Soleil's grave.

As the two shared a moment, Simba and Nala snuck away.

When Kiara felt better, she and Kovu walked back to the den. Ihana and Njano crashed into Kiara's legs and collapsed in a heap of kitten fur. Kiara giggled and settled down to let them nurse.

*

Simba and Nala walked over to where Chi and Yakedo were quietly sitting by themselves.

"Excuse me, but we have to talk." Simba said to the two new lionesses.

"Oh, yes sir." Chi and Yakedo both turned around at Simba's words.

"Again, why did you want to join my pride?"

Chi spoke first. "We left Duma because he was going to get us killed."

"Would you have stayed with him if you thought he was going to win?"

The two looked at each other. "I think we probably would have." Yakedo said.

"Then what right do you have to join my pride?" Simba said, a little angered.

The two were at a loss for words. "We, we thought that you had a heart."

Now it was Simba's turn to be at a loss for words. Looking up at the sky, Simba sighed and knew what he had to do. "I can not let you join my pride until I know that you are worthy."

After Simba said this, he and Nala walked off toward pride rock.

Chi and Yakedo sat down and tried to think of a way to let Simba see it in their point of view.

*

Duma paced in his cave, trying to figure out the best time to put his plan into action. He needed a time when Kiara was alone with her cubs, but when?

* * *

**so, was it good?? ;)**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	16. Wildebeest

**here it is, hope it keeps you on the edge of your seat!!!**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Wildebeest

Duma continued to pace until an idea appeared in his mind.

"Of course! When all the lionesses go hunting and Simba and Kovu leave to carry out their kingly duties, Kiara will be left alone at pride rock!" Duma chuckled.

He sat down and started to lay out his plan. "She's almost mine!" he sneered.

*

Kiara was still lying down, letting her cubs sleep against her stomach. "Kovu, can you get me something to eat?" Kiara asked as she smelled the fresh meat from today's hunting party.

Kovu nodded, "Sure."

When Kovu left, Ihana and Njano awoke. Yawning, Ihana found one of Kiara's teats and began to suckle. Following his sisters example, Njano did the same. As they fed, Kiara patiently awaited Kovu's return.

Carrying a leg of a wildebeest, Kovu waltzed into the den. He dropped it by her feet and the two shared the meal.

"How are you feeling today?" Kovu asked, licking the only remains of their meal from his mouth.

"I'm fine, Kovu." Kiara made a face as Njano bit her teat. "Njano, calm down." Giggling, Kiara lifted Njano away from her and set him down beside Kovu. "Play with your Dad for a while."

Njano just curled up beside Kovu and fell asleep, his closed eyes being shut even tighter.

"He trusts you." Kiara whispered, happy knowing that Kovu would be a great dad. At her words, Ihana stopped feeding and tried to locate her brother, sniffing. Though her closed eyes didn't help her much in finding him, her nose brought her to exactly where he was sleeping.

Kiara picked both cubs up by the scruff of their necks and placed them by her side. The siblings curled up and laid their heads on each other's back. Kovu stood and licked Kiara's cheek before he left the den.

*

As Kovu exited the den, Nala came running up to him, horror showing plainly on her face.

"Kovu! Did you eat the wildebeest?" Nala asked, dismayed.

"Yes, Kiara and I shared a leg." Kovu answered, confused by Nala's alarm.

"No! No, no, no! This is horrible!" Nala started to loose control.

"Nala, calm down. Please explain yourself."

"Simba said not to hunt any wildebeest, but we forgot and we found a heard with many weak animals. We killed them easily and brought them back here, but when we arrived, Simba reminded us about Duma's plan! After that, we went back to get rid of the carcasses, we found that a leg was missing! Knowing that Kiara would need food, I came to ask you if you ate it and…" Nala stopped, unable to finish the terrible thought.

Kovu, mean while, was completely shocked. He also had forgotten about Duma's plan because of the recent events. Kiara obviously had too, if she had eaten the wildebeest leg with him.

"I have to tell Kiara!" Kovu rushed off, leaving Nala to go back and tell Simba about the awful news.

*

Duma was sneaking around the pride lands, finding more information, when he over heard Kovu and Nala's conversation. _So they ate the poisoned wildebeest anyway, my luck is changing. This will make Kiara even weaker!_

*

When Kovu reached pride rock, he could barely breathe. "Kiara! I have to talk with you."

Kiara stood up at Kovu's panicked words, disturbing the cubs. "Kovu, what is it?" Kiara asked as Ihana and Njano whimpered.

"The-the wildebeest that we ate….was-was poisoned!" Kovu blurted.

Kiara gasped in terror. "What? Oh, no…" Kiara's voice trailed off in fright and she started to cry. Kovu let her lean on him as she let out sobs of fear.

"Shhh, Rafiki will help us. I know it." Kovu tried to comfort his startled mate and his own anxiety.

As soon as Kovu's words had escaped his mouth, Simba came bounding into the den. "Kiara, are you alright?"

The pair turned their wet faces toward the king. Kovu answered, "For now."

*

Chi and Yakedo were still trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"Duma did save us from starvation." Yakedo said.

Chi was horrified. "What? How could you possibly still think of joining him? We would be dead right now if we hadn't have left!"

"But Simba won't let us join because deep down, we, and Simba, know that if we had thought Duma would've defeated the Pridelanders, we wouldn't have asked to join his pride."

Chi was astonished by Yakedo's words. She had never known Yakedo to be so understanding. "You're right, Yakedo. We shouldn't expect Simba to let us join."

"Then let's tell him that." Yakedo's eyes shone with defiance. "To tell you the truth, I never understood why we had to fight the Pridelanders, but I never questioned him. He saved me, so I sided with him because I always believed that he was right. I looked up to him and then he shattered that trust when he told us of his plan. Since we've met the Pridelanders, I realize now that they are better then Duma had taught us to believe."

Again, Chi was amazed by how Yakedo had grown mentally in the time of one day. She was about to say something when Nala stepped over to them.

"Yakedo, Chi, I trust you and I believe what you said to be true. But there is a more important matter. Please come with me. We need to know what kind of plant that you used to poison the wildebeest herd."

The younger lionesses looked at each other and nodded to Nala. "We'll do anything to help."

*

By the time that the three lionesses got to pride rock, Kiara and Kovu were both on the floor, coughing up blood. Ihana and Njano were sleeping at Vitani's paws, oblivious to what was happening.

"Oh, god. It's worse than I thought!" Nala whispered. "Rafiki, can you help them?" she was almost in tears as she crouched down by her daughter.

"Maybe, it would help if I knew what poison was used." Everyone turned toward Chi and Yakedo.

* * *

**hope you liked it!!! i'll update soon**

**promise**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	17. Awakening

**heres the next part, hope you like it!!**

**anyway, if you want to help decide what happens next, vote in a review!!!**

**a) a new threat appears**

**b) the cubs/Duma die**

**c) everyone lives but Duma**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Awakening

Kovu and Kiara were still lying on the cave floor, but they were so close to unconsciousness that they could barely even muster a cough. The blood was just dribbling out of their mouths. As Nala cried on Simba's shoulder, the others all looked at the two Intruders.

Chi and Yakedo gulped, not used to all the stares.

"We used red flowers; Duma said that the pollen was poisonous when inhaled." Chi stated, trying to sound confident.

Rafiki nodded and picked up three different fruits. He broke them open and made a paste with all three. He also sprinkled some water from a leaf into the mixture. When he was done, Rafiki put the paste on Kovu and Kiara's noses.

Nala asked, "Will that make them better?"

Rafiki shook his head. "No, the plant, Rosa Macdub, which Duma used, has no antidote but is not strong. The mixture just helps them breathe better. All we can do is wait."

With that news, Nala bent over her daughter and gently placed a paw on her back. Even Simba shed a tear. Chi and Yakedo dropped their heads in shame while the pride backed out of the den.

"We're so sorry." Yakedo said, after a long silence. "We didn't know what we were doing."

Simba turned his face towards the two lionesses. "I give your judgment; you have poisoned the heirs to my throne and attacked us with an old enemy. You cannot join this pride." After Simba said that, Chi and Yakedo slunk off to the Outlands, Duma's land.

*

Duma hunched in the grass as he waited for everyone to leave the den so he could kill Kiara, Kovu and their cubs. As he waited, Chi and Yakedo dashed out of the den with their heads low. They ran across the plains and back into his territory.

_Where are they going?_ Duma didn't have much time to think on that because Simba and Nala had left the cave. _Excellent! They left them alone!_ Duma crept toward the entrance but stopped. Inside he heard voices. Backing away he heard a heavily accented one and a rough, womanly voice. _Damn, there are still two people in there!_ As he hid behind a bush, Vitani and Rafiki stepped out of the den. The two were talking about Ihana and Njano. _Those must be Kiara's cubs! Perfect, their in the cave with them!_

*

Kiara opened her eyes slowly. Lifting her head gingerly, she looked at her surroundings. Kovu was lying beside her in a pool of blood, as was she. After she noticed all of the blood, Kiara frantically looked for Ihana and Njano. They were sleeping a few feet away in a pot-hole in the floor.

Kiara sighed with relief as Kovu also came-to. Scooting toward his mate, Kovu smiled despite how his insides protested.

The two nuzzled each other as they tried to purr, but the vibrations were too painful for their tired bodies to stand. Kiara started to get up, carefully putting each paw underneath her body. Kovu did the same, and they both balanced the other. After both were up, they licked their coats clean and ambled to their cubs.

Ihana's and Njano's stomachs were moving up and down as they breathed in their peaceful slumber. Kiara licked each of their heads and then lied down beside them to keep the twins warm.

Kovu padded out into the warm daylight. Simba, Nala and Vitani turned their heads toward him.

"You're alright!" Nala said, thrilled. "What about Kiara? I she ok, too?"

Kovu nodded, "Yes and she's lying with the cubs."

Nala quickly rushed past the dark lion and into the den.

*

Duma growled with annoyance. _They're better all ready? _He spun around and trotted back to the Outlands, mumbling.

*

"Rafiki, how did we get better so fast?" Kovu was as surprised as the rest of the lions as to Kiara's and his fast recovery.

Rafiki pondered the question for a while. "The flowers weren't strong in toxin, but it was biomagnified. I can't really say, maybe Mufasa interfered." Rafiki winked and hobbled off pride rock and started toward his tree.

Kovu sat down in the sun and rested, his body still not fully recovered from the poison. Simba sat down beside him and the two males looked out onto the plains.

*

Nala and Kiara were chatting about the future when she and Kovu would take the throne.

"Mom, are you sure that I'm ready?"

Nala smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm sure. You two have showed a lot of composure and maturity over these past few months. When the cubs open their eyes, you two will become King and Queen."

Kiara gulped but grinned, happy to be praised but nervous at becoming Queen. "I'll make you proud."

Kiara then lied down to nurse Ihana and Njano because they were mewling for food. Nala giggled and left the den, glad that her daughter and son-in-law were ok.

*

Rafiki sat down and gazed up at the stars. _Thank you, Mufasa. You have saved the pridelands and four lives._

* * *

**anyway, hope you liked it!!**

**remember to vote to decide what happens next!!!!**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	18. You're Mine Now

**here's the next part**

**dont forget to vote!!! :):):):)**

* * *

Chapter 18 : You're Mine Now

Duma roared at Chi and Yakedo when he found them lying in his den. "What are you doing here?"

Chi shuddered as Yakedo answered fearfully, "Simba wouldn't let us join his pride because we poisoned Kiara and Kovu."

Duma sneered. "And why should he? You two helped me with my plans since we came here."

"At least Simba has a heart, unlike you!" Chi retorted, sick of Duma's smug attitude.

Duma took a step back, shocked by Chi's sudden outburst. She was usually a very timid lioness, but he guessed that life had gotten to her. "How dare you talk to me like that, after you left on your own accord! You're begging to be let back into my pride, and you ask with that tone?" Duma was outraged. "Leave. But if you ever come here again, I'll kill you!"

Chi and Yakedo stared at Duma in horror. They now had no home to go to, and would probably die out in the desert. Duma growled and they both scattered.

Smiling, Duma lied down and waited for sleep to take him.

*

Kiara and Kovu were sleeping peacefully beside each other as Ihana and Njano curled up in Kiara's paws. Simba awoke and padded out onto the cold stone and sat down. When Nala joined him, he noticed that all of the other lionesses were also awake.

Kovu waltzed out of the den and sat down beside the king and queen. Simba and Nala smiled at the tired look on his face. They both knew well what cubs had meant, but they only had one.

Kovu was confused with Simba and Nala's amused looks. "What?"

Simba laughed. "Cubs are just such an immense responsibility."

"Don't I know it." Kovu replied and smirked.

Nala giggled and called the lionesses over. "Hunting time! Alright, I would like five of you to come with me so we can get breakfast." Five lionesses stepped forward and the group stalked out into the savannah.

The remaining six lionesses and Binti and Kumi padded out to the water hole for a drink while Simba and Kovu went to patrol the borders. Kiara was still asleep with Ihana and Njano in the den.

*

Duma stood up and yawned. Stretching, he walked out of the cave and into the pridelands. He hurried and hid in a shrub and waited for the Pridelanders woke up.

Duma continued to crouch and counted every lion that awoke and left pride rock. _Fifteen. Good, Kiara is alone._

He stalked toward the cave entrance as he hid in the shadows, trying not to be seen by the Pridelanders. When he neared the opening, he heard calm breathing and quiet mewling coming from inside. Chortling, he stepped inside and stood over Kiara's sleeping figure. He held Ihana and Njano in his paws as he watched Kiara awake. Kiara startled up and hiss at him.

"If you want your cubs to live, you must come with me." Reluctantly, Kiara did as she was told and followed Duma out into the desert, away from everything that Kiara had ever known. Kiara hung her head as she stiffly trailed after Duma, keeping an eye on her cubs as he carried them in his jaws.

*

Kovu padded into the den and dropped the zebra leg that he was carrying for Kiara when he saw that she and the cubs were missing. Frantically running back out into the plains, he called for the pride.

"Simba, Nala! Come quick, Kiara and the cubs are missing!" Kovu cried, barely able to contain his alarm.

Simba, Nala and the pride came dashing toward Kovu's hysterical cries. They found him sniffing around in some brush, trying to find her scent.

"Kovu, what is it?" Simba asked, concerned.

"It's Kiara! She's gone and so are the cubs!" Kovu said desperately. "I smelled Duma too. I think he took them!"

Nala gasped in disbelief. "I thought he gave up!"

Simba sighed. "No one like that gives up." He turned toward Kovu. "We must find her before he does something to them."

Kovu nodded and darted toward the Outlands followed closely by Vitani, Joni, Askari and Kilima. Nala leaned on Simba's shoulder. "Oh, Simba, we've already been through so much, how can the great kings do this to us?"

"They cant control everything."

*

Kiara stopped when she heard Kovu's roar. "Please, let me go back to them."

Duma smirked and continued on. "Only a few minutes more."

Kiara sighed and started to walk again.

After just two minutes, Duma stopped and lied under a tree.

"Where are you taking me?" Kiara asked, panting.

"Somewhere where we can start a life together."

Kiara stepped back. "We? I'm not starting a life with you, I already have one with Kovu!"

Duma chuckled. "Kovu is in the past. You're mine now."

*

Kovu and the others raced out into the Outlands, but they found no scent, sight or sign of Duma or Kiara. Kovu sat down and hung his head in despair.

Vitani came up behind him and laid a paw on his shoulder. "We'll find them, don't worry."

* * *

**you like it?? i had fun writing all of the chapters so far and i hope that you like reading them!!**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	19. Then Why Don't You

**sorry it took so long**

**i had two huge essays and an LA project due yesterday..**

**anyway, here it is!!! i, personally, love it**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Then Why Don't You

Kiara pretended to sleep while she waited for the perfect time to escape. As soon as Duma had fallen into a deep sleep, she stood up and quietly padded over to where her cubs were sleeping underneath one of Duma's paws. Slowly lifting the heavy weight off of Ihana and Njano, Kiara held her breath, not wanting Duma to awake. She pulled the cubs out from under Duma's hovering for-leg and picked them up in her jaws. They both squirmed at being awoken, but soon fell silent after they realized that it was their mother who had woken them from their peaceful rest.

As quickly as Kiara had devised her plan, Duma had opened his eyes and tackled her to the ground. She let out a surprised roar.

"And where do you think you're going?"

*

Kovu paced outside the cave entrance. Darkness had fallen and there was still no sign of Kiara or the cubs. The more time that passed, the more Kovu worried, especially since Duma had been the one that had captured his family.

"Kovu, why don't you come in and rest?" Vitani asked, very worried about her brother's health.

"No, not until I find her." Kovu said stubbornly. Vitani didn't ask again and walked into the den for some sleep.

Kovu just sat down and lowered his head in sorrow. Kovu was so lost in his distress; he didn't hear Simba walk up behind him.

"Kovu, you must sleep. You won't be of any help to Kiara if you can barely move from exhaustion."

Kovu didn't move. He had barely heard what Simba had said, and turned away. Simba sighed and walked past him into the den.

*

Chi and Yakedo had been walking for days with out finding any traces of food or water. They settled down under a tree with no leaves and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Their growling stomachs made it impossible to find peace.

"Chi, what do we do now?" Yakedo asked, extremely scared and starving.

Chi shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea."

The two lionesses stood and continued on their way under the moonlight. They had been walking for what seemed like hours when they heard a scream.

"Yakedo, did you hear that?" Chi asked, knowing who had screamed.

"It's Kiara!" Yakedo said and the two bounded off towards the noise.

*

Kiara screamed as Duma landed on her back and whispered in her ear. She dropped the cubs and collapsed from the weight of an adult lion on her back. Ihana and Njano shrieked when they fell to the hard earth. They were only five days old and their eyes were still closed so any sudden movement caused them to yelp.

"Let me go!" Kiara ordered, but to no avail. Duma just laughed and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He dragged her over the tree where he had been sleeping. He dropped her in the dirt and opened his mouth. Duma closed his jaws around Kiara's leg and held on hard. Kiara gasped in pain as Duma dug his fangs in deeper into her flesh.

Duma backed off after he felt satisfied. "There, that should keep you still." With that, he walked over to where Kiara had dropped Ihana and Njano. "Seeing that you are unable to move on your own, I won't be needing my bargaining chips anymore." He walked over to the cubs and pulled them closer with his paw.

Kiara tried to stand up, but found that her leg couldn't even support weight. She looked around, desperately trying to find something, anything, that could help her. "Please, stop! Don't you touch them!" Kiara screeched at Duma, trying to make him stop what he was about to do. "Leave them alone!" She yelled and tried to stand again, tucking her injured leg under her body. Kiara slowly and painfully took a step forward. "Step away from my cubs." She growled so menacingly that even Duma became a little scared.

Duma took a step back, shocked at Kiara's forcefulness.

"I'll say it again. Step away from my cubs" Kiara took a tentative step toward Duma and growled, showing her pearly white fangs.

Duma smiled. "You're injured, how can you expect to defeat me?"

"She can if she has help." Chi said as she and Yakedo stepped up beside Kiara.

Duma's face turned from amusement to astonishment. "What are you two doing here?" he growled, angry that they had disturbed his perfect plan.

"We were trying to find a new pride when we heard you torturing Kiara." Yakedo growled back.

"We couldn't let you do that to her." Chi also growled.

Duma took a step toward Kiara, Chi and Yakedo. "You two will not get in my way again!" With that, Duma roared and jumped on Chi.

*

Kovu jolted his head up at the sound of a scream. "Kiara!"

He jumped off of pride rock and bolted toward the sound, the first clue that he had in hours. Kovu had been running for a long while when he heard roaring and fighting sounds. "Kiara!" he cried again and put on a burst of speed, trying to reach Kiara as fast as he could.

He kept on running until he saw four lions in the distance. One was a male and three were female. They were fighting, and one of the females was limping. "Kiara!" he yelled, instantly knowing that the injured one was her.

He leaped in front of her right before Duma was going to deliver a punishing blow. "Stop!" he roared and Duma paused.

"Where did you come from?" Duma roared back.

"I came to protect my family!" Kovu bellowed. "You will never harm them while I'm here!"

Duma raised his paw in anger. "Never! She and the Pridelands will be mine!" Kovu reared back and the two males crashed together, each giving the other painful blows. Kiara crawled over to Ihana and Njano and placed them underneath her to protect them. As she cradled her swollen leg, Kovu had pinned Duma and was right up in his face.

"I should kill you." he growled in Duma's ear. "For all that you have done, you deserve to die!"

"Then why don't you?" Duma sneered.

*

Simba had awoken when he heard Kovu's cry. "Kovu!" He rushed out of the den to find that Kovu was sprinting out to the east. Simba turned back into the den and awoke Nala.

"Simba? It's not even moon-high yet." Nala mumbled and rolled over.

"Nala, get up. Kovu just ran off after yelling Kiara's name." Simba said urgently.

Nala was awake within milliseconds of hearing Kiara's name. "We have to do something!"

"We will. Wake the lionesses, we're going hunting."

* * *

**well there it is!!!**

**just one more to go!!! YAY**

**after this story is done, i will be writing 2 more stories - **

**a) one about nala growing up under the rein of scar **

**b) one about if kiara and kovu had run away**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	20. Better than Fine

**omg, im sorry that this took so long. school's just been getting heavy!!!**

**i must say, that i LOVE THE ENDING.....it may be not what you were expecting, but i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 20 : Better than Fine

Duma stared into Kovu's eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

Kovu kept glaring at Duma. _Should I kill him? He would be better off dead._ Kovu turned his gaze over to Kiara. _It would keep her and our cubs safe. Not to mention the pridelands. _

Kovu opened his mouth to speak.

*

Simba roared and the pride started out, following Kovu's trail. They moved as rapidly as they could in the cold, hurrying so that they could save the Prince and Princess.

"Hurry!" Nala cried. "We must make it there in time!" The pride quickened their pace at Nala's words.

Simba and the pride had been running for a few minutes when they heard screeches of fighting. Simba rushed toward where he saw five lions in a dried out river bed; two were rolling around in the dirt, two were bleeding heavily and waiting to leap back into the fight and one was crouching over two furred blobs, holding a bleeding for-leg above the ground.

"Kiara!" Nala shrieked and rushed over to her crippled daughter just as Kovu was stopped by Duma's words..

"Kovu!" Kiara yelped. "Don't!" Kiara turned towards her mother. "Take care of Ihana and Njano." After that, she moved as quickly as her injured leg would allow, over to her mate.

Kovu turned to look at his mate, still holding Duma down with all of his strength. "Kiara?"

"Kovu! Don't do it!" Kiara whispered. "Listen to me."

"But, Kiara, he's a threat to you, our family and the pridelands!"

"Please. If you killed him, you would be just like him. I can't let that happen." Kiara hung her head.

Kovu got off of Duma and the pride circled him. "Kiara, I'm only trying to protect my family."

"I know, and I'm grateful. He would have killed me, but…I just can't be responsible for his death." They nuzzled each other; the others scent was comforting after all of the distress and horror that had taken place over the past day.

"Where are our cubs?" Kovu asked, worried for their safety.

"Mother has them." Kiara said, and nodded toward where Nala and Vitani where keeping the cubs warm.

Kovu stood and took a few steps toward them. He waited for Kiara to catch up with him, and the two limped toward Nala and Vitani. Kovu leaned down and nuzzled each cub as did Kiara. Nala and Vitani watched the separated family reunite.

"Kiara, we were so worried about you." Nala said and nuzzled her daughter.

Kiara leaned into her mother's chest and closed her eyes. The adrenaline had kept the exhaustion from having a reaction with her body until now. "Mother, I'm so glad that Kovu found me. If he didn't show up, we I believe that the cubs and I would have died." Kiara whispered and lied down on her side, the cubs curling up in her fur and falling asleep. Kiara rested her head on her paws and fell asleep herself with Kovu purring and licking her ears.

*

"You two saved my daughter and her cubs. I am very grateful and I am going to change my past judgment on you. You two may join my pride." Simba said and smiled.

Yakedo and Chi were ecstatic and purred with delight.

"Oh, thank you, Simba!" Chi whispered, her injuries making her weary.

Yakedo saw that Chi was about faint and sidled up beside her, letting Chi put all of her weight upon Yakedo's injury racked body. "Simba, thank you. This means so much to us."

Simba grinned slightly and turned towards where his pride had circled Duma. "Duma, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Duma looked up at the King. "Nothing to say to you!" He growled, still showing defiance.

Simba smirked. "Fine then, have it your way." Simba signaled the pride to jump on Duma. "I won't kill you, but you'll wish that I had." Duma's eyes grew round in fear as Simba opened his mouth. He bit down hard in Duma's for-leg and held it there. Then he twisted his fangs while they were still embedded in Duma's flesh, tearing the muscles and tissues in his leg. Letting go, Simba performed the same bite on each of Duma's legs, making Duma unable to walk. Duma cried out in agony every time Simba ripped at his flesh. The pride got off of Duma and they all stood back as they watched him try to move.

"You haven't won yet, Simba!" Duma said between gasps of pain. "I will return, and you and all that you love will die!" he vowed as his energy slowly died away and he fell into unconsciousness.

Tsume was about to leap onto him when Simba's roar stopped her.

"Leave him. I told him that I wasn't going to kill him, and I won't go back on my promise." Simba turned away. "We're going home."

Simba padded over to where Kiara, Kovu and the cubs were sleeping. Nala came up beside him. "Are we leaving now?" Simba nodded. "They need to rest, but they also need to see Rafiki." Nala sighed and awoke Kiara and Kovu.

"Mother?" Kiara said, groggily. "What -- "

"Hush, we're leaving now. Can you walk?" Nala asked in a very soft, motherly tone.

Kiara tried to stand, but couldn't. Kovu got up and helped her to her feet. "I'll help you." He whispered in her ear.

"What about Ihana and Njano?" Kiara asked, looking down at her sleeping cubs.

"We'll carry them." Vitani said as she and Nala each grabbed a cub by their scruff's.

"We must hurry." Simba called and trotted off toward the pridelands.

*

Kiara winced as Rafiki rubbed some goop on her for-leg. Kovu licked her ear comfortingly and Rafiki wiped more into the gaping wound, making her shudder in pain.

"Your turn now." Rafiki said, looking at Kovu after he had wrapped a leaf around Kiara's leg.

Sighing, Kovu lied down and waited for Rafiki to put the goop on his many wounds. He gritted his teeth and made no sound as the goop seeped into his wounds, burning and stinging as it went.

After he was finished, Kovu stood and sat down beside Kiara and their cubs. Kiara looked up at him from where she was lying down. She was bout to ask a question when Kovu spoke, knowing exactly what she was going ask.

"Everything is fine now and always will be." He purred and the two nuzzled each other before Kovu padded out into the sunshine.

"Kovu, come here." Simba said and Kovu walked over to where he and Nala were sitting.

"Yes?"

"Nala and I have been talking, and it is time to present Ihana and Njano." Simba stated.

Kovu smiled, not being able to contain his joy. "That's great!"

Simba chuckled. "And before that, we are stepping down and making you and Kiara, King and Queen."

Kovu was at a loss for words, and just stared back at Simba, his mouth open.

Nala giggled. "We know that this comes at a shock to you, but after last night, we realized that until you both have a permanent place in this pride together, we will have lions trying to take over, with Kiara as their Queen."

Kovu still stared at his parents-in-law. "R-really?"

"Yes, really." Simba grinned, amused at the less experienced lions awe.

Kovu jumped up and after saying many thank you's, rushed off to the den. "Kiara!"

She stood and gently padded over to her mate. "What is it?"

"Your mother and father are making us King and Queen! And then we are going to present Ihana and Njano as the Prince and Princess!"

Kiara just stared at Kovu in awe until Njano cried out. Shaking her head, Kiara nuzzled Kovu briefly before going back to her cubs. "That's great!" Kiara purred as Ihana and Njano started to suckle.

Kovu beamed at his family. "I told you that everything was fine. Wait, better than fine."

* * *

**there it is, the final chapter!!**

**and if you want to know more, just ask me nicely and i might make a sequel!!**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


End file.
